When Brown Meets Blue
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: Ash Trixer is Lily Collins' best friend. She meets the cast of The Mortal Instruments. Feeling adventruos Ash draws the rune of healing and the rune of strength on her wrists and something happens, it will change her life, FOEREVER AFTER. Sequel is called Glass and Smoke Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Key of actors and actresses:

Lily Collins: Clary Jamie Campbell Bower: Jace Robert Sheehan: Simon Jemima West: Izzy Kevin Zegers: Alec Godfrey Gao: Magnus Lena Heady: Jocelyn Aidan Turner: Luke Jared Harris: Hodge Jonathan Rhys Meyer: Valentine

Enjoy the story! This is based on my crazy imagination and it's dedicated to my fellow junior and Mortal Instruments fan, aderu-chan. Love to everyone! Hope this warms your hearts.

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 1

"Ash! You came!" I turned around to see my best friend running towards me. I look at her, head to toe and smile. "Hey, Clary." I tease. "Come on Ash, that's my character's name." my best friend jokes and hugs me tight. I have not seen Lily since she started filming the Mortal Instruments. She invited me onto the set but I declined twice already feeling quite awkward to be around people that are supposed to be absolutely famous and I am just an average person who loves acting, singing and film-making. Apart from that, I am ordinary, plain, when compared to the actors and actresses. She finally convinced me to come along.

"Come on! I want you to meet the cast, I bet you'll love them!" Lily said and dragged me into the set. There, I saw two guys, one with wavy, blond hair and one with short black hair.

"Alright, break for lunch and be back by one." The director said. The two guys stopped acting and looked over at Lily. "Hey, Lily! You want to join me and Kevin for lunch?" the blond asked. Lily waved in greeting and dragged me over to the two guys. "Who's this?" the other guy asked. He had raven hair and the most of cerulean eyes I had ever seen. "Guys, this is my best friend Ash Trixer. She'll be on the set for the next few days since she's helping with the make-up and also, she's gonna watch us act." Lily explained. Oh right, I forgot to mention, I am a part-time make-up artist. The blond nodded and smiled. "Jamie Campbell Bower. This here is Kevin Zegers." The blond said, shaking my hand. "And you play Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood respectively." I finished for them. Kevin nodded. He caught my eye and grinned. What a way to get introduced. I forced myself no to squirm under their gazes, I did not belong.

"C'mon, I'll buy you guys lunch, my treat." Jamie said before leading us out of the set, still in his Shadowhunter gear. I guessed neither of them bothered to change.

We chatted over lunch and enjoyed the food, it felt like I had known these people all my life, well I knew Lily since I was five. "Wait, you like acting? How come you aren't in some big production by now? Lily's been rambling off about how good you are." Kevin said, directing the attention at me. "Um, well I guess I'm too plain to act on the big screen. I don't look any different from the average girl next door." I chuckled sarcastically. I had always kept up with the trend but I never bothered to copy others, I spiced up my own look with some items from the thrift shop.

Lily sighed dramatically. "I always tell her she looks fine, but she changes the subject after a few seconds." Lily said, looking at me sadly. "Well I for one think you look beautiful, Ash." Kevin suddenly piped up. I blushed and froze, no one other than Lily and my family had said that to me, they were supposed to, after all they were friends and family. Hearing that from someone that I just met, and a famous actor at that, was shocking. He's just being nice, I thought quietly. "Thanks." I murmured. "I second that notion!" Jamie exclaimed. I chuckled, maybe these guys were different. Lily just smiled and laughed along. "See, even they agree, so you can't deny that you are pretty Ash." She reasons. I roll my eyes, way to get back at me.

Description of myself, I have coppery toned skin, plain dark chocolate brown eyes that are blocked by Calvin Klein maroon glasses and thick, long black-brown hair. I and about five foot seven, quite tall for my age considering that my dad is about that height.

My pathetic excuse of a fringe fell over my eyes to shield me from view. I sighed inwardly, I had never fit in. I took a shy glance through my lashes and in between the strands of my fringe at Kevin. He caught me mid-glance and grinned. I turned beet red and looked away. I felt his gaze burning into me and I refused to budge. Don't say anything you'll regret, I thought sadly. As the three chatted, I pulled out my book and started reading: Divergent.

Then my phone flashes. An alert. My fanfiction had gotten more followers. I grinned self-consciously, forgetting that I was not alone. "Hey, Ash. What's with the grin?" came the voice. I snapped out of my daze and looked over at Lily. "Oh sorry, fanfiction alert. I have been writing lately." I said shyly. Lily's smile widened even more. "Well it's good to hear that you're still writing." She finished with a quirked eyebrow. I grinned and rolled my eyes, that was Lily, always pointing out my talents like she was my big sister. (She is kinda like a sister to me.)

"So, we have a writer here! Any other talents that you would like to share." I blushed harder at Jamie's words. Gosh, flirting. "She has an amazing voice, can draw exceptionally well and films the best videos." Lily broke in, spilling the beans. I slumped further in my seat and a lock of my hair fell out of place. Suddenly, someone reached out to brush the lock away. I looked at the person and blushed, yet again. I must have looked like a ripe cherry. It was Kevin. "Well, some talent. Maybe you should sing for us some time." Kevin grinned. I looked away smiling. Lily chuckled and we left for the set. Lunch was a rather, interesting one.

Well, I hope you like the first bit. Sorry if you all are a bit confused about the actors and actresses, then do read the first bit. I will eventually become an Alec/OC story when you find out in the later chapters. Do review! Love you all!

Ches


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, nothing much to say really then enjoy yourselves! This chapter should be a nice one.

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments

Chapter 2

"You held me down, but I got up, already brushing off the dust." I hummed as I brushed Lily's new curls. "Roar, come on Ash. Give me something harder!" Lily pouted as she guessed the song correctly, once again. "Fine, Miss Know-It-All." I huffed as I thought of a better song.

"What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away." I tried. Lily scrunched up her face, thinking. "I give up! I have never heard that song before!" she said, exasperated. I chucked. One point to me. "What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts. Nice song," came the voice. I turned to find Kevin standing nearby. I blushed and continued with Lily's make-up. "Well, that's the only thing you will hear me sing. I am not going to perform for anyone but Lily." I said, not bothering to see his expression. "Next one Ash." Lily said, as if she had not heard me. I was not going to sing in front of Kevin! I sighed when she gave me her puppy face, that always worked. "Fine. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prying to a God that I don't believe in." I hummed. This one should be easy, I thought. "I don't recognise that tune," Lily huffed angrily. "Are you serious? You don't know Breakeven by The Script?" Kevin exclaimed, throwing his hand up for emphasis. I looked at him, my brown eyes wide with shock. Well someone was acting strangely.

-Lunch-

"Hey, Ash you coming to join us for lunch!" Lily called. "No thanks. It's a cast meeting, I'm not part of the cast so no. don't try to force me to go. I am not going." I said, forcing myself not to yell at my best friend. "Oh, um alright." Lily replied, sounding a little upset. Once the crew had left, I wandered around the set for an hour.

I headed to the make-up room. I would be found soon but I did not care I slumped into the chair and looked at myself in the mirror. All I saw was a shadowed girl who had nothing special about her. I then noticed Lily's stele prop on the table. I smiled and picked it up sadly. I knew the Shadowhunter marks well enough. I did not know what I was thinking at the time, probably wanted to have some fun. I picked up the stele and drew the marks of strength and healing on my wrists, not expecting anything to happen. It was only when something did that I almost fell out of the chair. The marks appeared black and sizzling on my wrists. Then they started glowing silver and I closed my eyes after being blinded by the intensively bright light.

So how'd you like it? The next chapter will be up really fast. As in really fast. Do review! Thanks! Ciao!

Ches out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys are lucky I'm updating two chapters together. Enjoy!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes shocked to find myself no longer in the make-up room. I was in another room with walls of pale cerulean blue. I sat upright and realised I was sitting on a bed. I was startled by a voice sounding. "Ashleigh! Hurry up! We're meeting Simon!" I recognised the voce immediately. Lily. I realised I was not in my own clothes as well. I was in a blue top, black leggings and a pair of high top Converse. I pulled my hair into a messy braid and pulled out a pair of lapis lazuli earrings from a nearby cupboard. How I knew it was there, I had absolutely no idea. Then someone burst into the room. "Ash! Sis, hurry, we're going to be late for the poetry reading!" the girl said. She looked exactly like Lily but with green eyes and red hair… Clary! She was Clary, and I was her sister? She pulled out of the room and handed me a leather vest which I had assumed to be mine before dragging me out of the door. "Bye mom, bye Luke!" Clary called out, grabbing her denim jacket on the way out of the place. I waved at them. I was completely dumbfounded inside. It was Lena and Aidan! I was freaking out in my head but I put on a little act to cover up for myself. Something was very wrong and I was sure it had something to do with the Marks I drew on my wrists. I took a look at my wrists to see faint silver marks still there. I gasped inwardly and then I saw Robert, no Simon. This was getting weirder by the minute but I had the feeling that I had entered the Mortal Instruments, s in the story. I had no idea how that was possible but I just had a hunch.

The story went accordingly to the movie, the book, whatever. Clary saw Jace, Alec and Izzy killing that demon and everything else. I saw them too, but I froze when Alec's eyes met mine. A shudder ran down my spine.

I woke up the next morning and I knew what to expect. Clary would find out about her past and what not. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost freaked out, again. I had not realised that my eyes were a bright green and were no longer brown. It suddenly reminded myself of Loki from Thor and chuckled to myself. I got changed before meeting Clary outside. "Girls, I have to tell you something!" Jocelyn said. I wished we had stayed to listen but I knew I could not change the story, unless something changed on its own. The door creaked open and Simon was waiting for us.

We went to the café and Clary showed Simon the pictures of the Angelic Mark when she saw Jace again, strange thing was that I could see him as well. Then it occurred to me, the Marks did not burn my skin and instead left silvery marks and I could see the Shadowhunters. Clary left for the back alley and I followed, hiding behind the smelly, overflowing dumpster.

"You can come out now, Shadowhunter." Jace said. I cursed under my breath and stepped out from my hiding place. "What did you call my sister? And how come we can see you when no one else can?" Clary burst out. "You're 'not a mundane." Jace commented. "What's a mundane?" Clary asked. And on went the story. I stood there, feeling very out of place, yet again. Until the bit when Jocelyn was captured. I raced with Clary back to the house and found it damaged. I teared up at the sight of my supposed sister crying when suddenly the dog-demon appeared. I immediately picked up the closest object to me, which happened to be a shard of glass. I threw it straight at the demon and it howled.

Yada , yada, the whole fight and then finally Jace appeared. This was getting old. I was slightly afraid of the blood everywhere but still I followed along, like a good little Shadowhunter.

Hope you liked it! Review!

Ches out


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ok a bit too exaggerated. Anyway, howdy! How you all doing? We;; I decided to be a kind person and write another chapter for you all. Yes I know it's a bit confusing, so take Ash for Clary's sister. So do enjoy this! I hope you like this chappy! Came up with this when I was eating a sour green apple, really sour. Presenting Chapter 4.

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 4

"Clary, are you okay?" I shouted at the red head. Clary was propping herself against the wall, her mascara smudged, gray tears trailing her pale cheeks. I walked over to her and held her elbow gently. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried, her tears soaking my shirt. A tear trailed my cheek as sudden memories filled my mind. Jocelyn as my mother, teaching me things, Luke teaching me to cycle a bicycle, these were my memories? I had no recognition of any of those activities. I then realised, I had another role in the story. Maybe the books did not state that Clary had a sister, but now she did. I would protect her at all costs, so that she could write her story, the way it was meant to be.

"Hey, it's alright." Came the soft purr. It was Jace. He looked over at us, blue eyes filled with sympathy. I did not need his pity! We followed him downstairs to Madam Dorothea's shop. Onward with the movie as you know. We went to look for Luke after Simon arrived and Luke was not much of a help to convince Clary that werewolves were real. Him changing partially might have been a bit too scary. Back in the movie production, it would all have been just computer work, but here it was real.

Clary and I followed Jace to the Institute. I was amazed at the size of the cathedral like building. It was quite the piece of architecture.

Once we were inside, Clary fainted. I knelt beside her and picked up my stele to draw a rune of healing on her hand. Jace looked at me funny but I shrugged, a way to say I would explain it to him later.

Once Clary was lying in the medical bay, I changed into some clothes that Isabelle gave me. A pair of leather tights, a grey blue shirt and another black leather vest. "How did you get a stele?" Jace asked me, once I changed. I smiled. "I got it when I was twelve, from Madam Dorothea. I always hid my first Mark from Clary. I tried to tell her but she would disappear once every two years with my mum to who knows where and she would come back no longer believing in the Shadow World. She would say pixie's and werewolves were not real." I said, lifting my hair up to reveal the Angelic Mark on the back of my neck. I had no idea how I remembered all that when I had barely lived through it.

Then, Alec entered the room. He looked at Clary first and then at me. "Jace why are there Mundies in the Institute?" he asked, scornfully. I felt really pissed that they were talking as if I was not there. "They are not Mundanes. They are Shadowhunters." Jace said, casting me a glance of approval. I crossed my arms defiantly and looked back at Alec. I held out my wrists to show him the faint silvery marks. Alec looked at my wrists and smirked.

"You can't call yourself a Shadowhunter if you can't fight." Alec said, his eyes a blazing challenge. I looked at the blades on Jace's back and an idea popped into my head. I grabbed one of the blades, quick as lightning, and threw it at Alec, hitting the wall behind him, just above his head, slicing off a few strands of hair. "Whoa, feisty." Isabelle said grinning. "I'm more into darts and archery but I can throw anything shorter than a metre pretty well." I said, shoving me hands into my pockets, fiddling with the stele in one pocket.

Alec nodded. Clary started to stir. She propped herself up and looked at her hand, where the iratze was. Izzy handed some clothes to change into before she went to look for Hodge.

Izzy and I went to wait in the kitchen and Alec joined us a while later. He pulled out a large Granny Smith apple from the fridge and was taking a bite out of it when Izzy suddenly exclaimed, "Don't touch that thing! It's one of Hodge's crazy experimental apples!" She was too late and Alec had already bitten the apple. His face was scrunched up at the extreme sourness. "Bleah, that was way too sour to be an apple." Alec said, closing his eyes. I snickered, I had a taste for sour stuff. "Oh really?" I commented. I wrapped my hand over the apple, slightly over Alec's hand and took a bite. My facial expression did not change at all as I chewed the sour apple. "You have got to be kidding me! That was barely sour at all." I said. It was rather refreshing. Alec looked at me as if I was a Ravenous Demon. "You have some crazy taste-buds girl." Izzy said, grinning like crazy. Alec just scowled, being outwitted by a girl. I smiled and caught his eye. He smirked and gave me a nod. I had won this battle.

So how was that? I hope you liked it!

Ches


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Another chapter for you all. To unscenced, thanks for your review/warning. I am new to ff so thanks for your advice. I have changed my plans for this story so it is solely going to be an Alec/OC story. The flirting at the beginning was for fun. Also Alec is not gay, so sorry because I ship Malec as well. Check out my other Malec fic if you with chapter 5!

Chapter 5

As we waited for Jace and Clary to return from the City of Bones, I returned to the room which was to be mine. I had to think. I found some darts in the drawer and started throwing them at the door. Every time I threw a dart, a thought ran through my head. I was Clary's sister. I was in the story. I liked Alec. Wait, I liked Alec? It would be impossible, Magnus and Alec were supposed to be a couple. I shook my head and threw the next dart, surprised when the door opened and Alec stepped through. The dart barely hit the door frame above his head. "Whoa, please don't vent your anger on the poor door. What did it ever do to you?" Alec chuckled. I gasped that I had come so close to hitting him. "Any way, Jace and Clary are back. You might want to hear what news they have." Ale continued, guiding me out through the door. I realised that my hand was red with blood. I had been gripping the last dart so tightly that the tip cut into my palm. I quickly scribbled an iratze onto it before Alec could see. Little did I know, he had cast a backward glance at me.

"Someone put a block on Clary's mind and that someone is Magnus Bane."Jace said when he and Clary returned from the City of Bones after the Silent Brothers, did whatever they do , to her. While Izzy was getting Clary ready, I sat aside and fiddled with my stele. Izzy had practically forced me into a pair of leather tights, a silvery blue top and another black vest, this one was velvet. I had let my hair down as I watched Clary complain about her dress being a second skin. I chuckled, just like the movie.

When we got to Magnus' party, I was quite amazed by the variety of Downworlders there. Faeries, nixies, vampires. Quite the amazing party. Dun, dun, dun, out came Magnus. "Magnus Bane. We need to talk to you." Jace said. "You know I don't really like you guys, but I'll let you stay, but only because of Clary and Ashleigh." Magnus smirked. How did he know my name if I had not met him before. "How do you know Clary?" Simon piped up. Magnus ignored him and guided Clary and me to a room.

"Where's your mother?" Magnus asked. "She's missing." Clary said. "Jocelyn never missed an appointment. Also, greetings to Ashleigh. Jocelyn said her other daughter had a Blind Inner Eye." Magnus said, finally greeting me. "Well, she was wrong. I could see the Shadow World since I was born. I just never told anyone. Also, Clary would tell me I was dreaming when I tried to tell her." I said. Magnus' cat-like eyes widened. He probably had no idea that I was a Shadowhunter.

Sooner or later, Isabelle came to tell us that Simon was captured by vampires. We headed to the church to get weapons. The first thing I did was look for a bow. I grabbed a couple of seraph blades, arrows and darts. "You sure you're up for this?" Alec asked, looking me up and down, noticing I found places to put my weapons rather quickly. I nodded curtly. I slid the seraph blades with my arrows and slipped the darts into my belt.

Hotel Dumont was a complete wreck. The inside was dusty and I sneezed up a cloud. Saving Simon was not easy, since Clary was determined to get to him. All I could do was string my bow up and wait for the precise moment to strike. This would be a bloody fight.

Sooo spoilers from the movie. Hope you liked it!

Ches


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is going to be a short chappy! Hope you like it!

Ches

Chapter 6

"Guys, we have to leave, now." Izzy said urgently. I nodded and we followed the path of witchlight rune stones back to the entrance when we found the vampires waiting for us. I freaked out for a moment before we headed into the ballroom. Clary and Simon huddled near the wall. I held my bow up high waiting for anyone to approach. "There're too many of them." Izzy said, holding up knives. "Have a little faith." Jace chuckled when the first wave of vampires swarmed forward. I jumped onto the table to get a clear shot at a group of vampires. I looked over my shoulder at Clary and Simon. They looked terrified. I gripped my bow tighter and looked back at the vampires only to be startled by a vampire that was inches away from me. I shoved an arrow into its chest. I looked at the ceiling to see a few vampires climbing on it. I looked around for anyone and spotted Alec nearby. He had his hands wrapped around the neck of a vampire and another vampire, this one was burly and holding a blade, approached him from behind.

"Alec! Look out!" I shouted and jumped off the table just in time to shove Alec aside. Sadly, I was not quick enough and the stupid blade cut my side. I winced and furiously shoved a seraph blade into his chest and then withdrew the bloody blade. The vampire fell to the floor. "Ash, are you okay?" Alec looked at me. I nodded painfully. "Look I have a plan. Try and round up a few under the chandeliers, I'm going to shoot them down." I said, my breath hitching slightly. Alec looked me up and down before nodding and rushing off. I hid in the shadow, waiting for the precise moment when I shot an arrow. The chandeliers came crashing towards the ground and shards of glass went flying everywhere. I raised a hand to block my face and looked to see the outcome of my plan. It worked as planned. The vampires were trapped and wounded, just as I had expected. I gave Alec a thumbs up.

Thankfully after that we found the exit only to be met by werewolves, correction, Luke's pack. I recognized him and gave a small nod. He seemed surprised that I recognized him but continued fighting the vampires. We clambered up the ladder to the roof and I winced as I remembered I was wounded. Once we were safe, I slumped to the ground with some effort. I lifted my velvet vet off a little and looked at the bloodstained silver blue shirt in disgust. I rolled up my shirt a little and took a look at the wound, my face scrunching up at the bloody sight. I pulled out my stele from my pocket and looked at my wound again. How was I going to draw an iratze on myself?

"Need a hand?" Came the voice. I looked up and my gaze met with that of Aec's. I smiled a little as he took the stele from me and knelt beside me. He laid the tip of the stele against my skin and drew the iratze. I stifled a hiss at the burning. "There, done." Alec said looking at me for a moment before I hastily pulled my shirt back down. He offered me his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Let's get back to the Institute." Jace decided before we headed back to the institute.

The next day, when I spotted Clary I stopped. "Hey, have you seen Alec?" I asked. She was on her way to see Simon, I had stayed the night with him already. Clary smirked, something she hardly did. "Your boyfriend? After he tried to strangle me he went that way." Clary said sarcastically. I frowned and blushed furiously. I muttered a quick thanks before hurrying off to catch up with Alec.

I found him not too far off, stompinfg down the hallway, probably pissed with Clary. "Hey, Alec!" I called out getting his attention. He turned around and his cold hard gaze softened when he saw me. "Oh Ash." He replied, stopping in his tracks to let me catch up. I strode towards him. "Izzy wanted me to pass you this, she borrowed it," I said handing the stele to him. He smiled and took it, his hand brushing mine. I felt static shocks fun up my arm and blushed. With that I turned to leave, when Alec called me back.

"Ash,I forgot to tell you. Your aim needs a bit of work. Get your bow and meet me in the training room." Alec said, waving his hand. Since when was my aim not perfect? I shrugged and met him downstairs as planned.

WhenI reached the training, I found Alec already waiting with a quiver full of wooden arrows for practice and his own wooden bow. He looked at me when I entered and smiled that earth-shattering smile, that always seemed to be reserved for me. He hardly smiled around the others.

We started off with shooting a few arrows. Alec somehow managed to get all bulls eyes. I had mostly bulls eyes except that a few arrows went haywire and hit elsewhere.

"See, here's how you do it. Hold it directly in front of your eye and then fire." Alec directed, coming up behind me. He cupped his hand over mine in the bow and his other hand took mine on the arrow. My breath hitched as I realized how close we were. My back as almost pressed against his chest. I turned beet red and was so thankful that my back was facing him. We fired the arrow and it flew straight at the bulls eye. I jumped and cheered like a two-year-old. I tripped on my own feet and stumbled backwards, falling on Alec. He looked down at me and chuckled. I blushed so hard it hurt. What an embarrassing situation. He held me by my waist and my hands had somehow found their way to his shoulders. Then his smile lessened and his intent gaze scared me for a moment and before you knew it, I had no idea that I was leaning forward. Alec leaned downwards and suddenly, we were kissing. It felt wrong, and strangely right at the same time. I broke off the kiss and we jumped apart in surprise. Alec ran a hand through his hair, his face flushed, carefully avoiding my gaze. I looked at the wall and my hands clasped together in a twisted glob.

"S-sorry,I think that's enough training for today." Alec finally said, crossing his arms before dropping a nod in my direction. I gave him a small smile and a curt nod before leaving the room, in a hurry I might add.

Soooooooo how'd ya like this chapter? Do review!

Ches


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, okay maybe the previous chapter wasn't that short. Anyway, I hope you liked it. A bit of fluff, I can't help myself! I am a hopeless romantic! Presenting Chapter 7!

Ches

Chapter 7

"What was I thinking? That Alec would actually like me back. Pfft, what a joke." I murmured to myself as I walked through the hallways, rubbing my eyes, trying to get of the tears that were breaking loose. I muffled a whimper. I was not weak, I would pretend that never happened. Suddenly I saw someone ahead.

"Simon?" I called out warily. I then remembered the whole greenhouse scene. "Oh Ashleigh. I was just leaving." He said. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's Ash and don't leave. I'd miss you, Clary would miss you." I said. He huffed. "Maybe you should ask your sister why I'm leaving." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm. I need not ask her, I already knew. Simon brushed past me and left. I sighed, why did Clary have to be such an idiot! She lost the two guys she loved most in one incident, literally killing two birds with one stone.  
I sighed and went back to my room. I tossed my bow onto my dresser and belly-flopped onto my bed. Why did I draw those runes on my wrists? Why was I thrown into this world? I kept thinking. I looked at my wrist to find the silvery marks still there. I cried and picked up my stele. I started scribbling lines onto my forearm and I almost freaked out when I realised that I had drawn a rune that I had never seen before. Was I like Clary with the ability to create runes? Then a loud knocking on the door startled me and I dropped my stele onto the bedsheet.

"Ash open up! Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is." Came the voice from the other side of the door. I walked over and opened the door expecting Jace and I saw the last person I wanted to see, Alec. I nodded and gathered my weapons before following Alec out. I had to admit, the leather vest he was wearing did good things for his biceps. The runes stood out sharply against his pale skin and his blades were safely chucked behind his back.

We headed to our old house. Clary, Jace and I went to find Madame Dorothea whilst Alec and Izzy went upstairs to check for demons. I sighed, the only demon they would find was Madame Dorothea. She was being possessed by Abbadon, the Greater Demon.

"We came for the Terra cards." Clary said. I stood aside as Jace played the piano. The frequencies were irritating the demon like mad. I was panicking on the inside when Clary pulled the cup out of the card. I mentally slapped myself for not doing anything. That was when Madame Dorothea became the demon. I thankfully managed to get out and grab our seraph blades in time. By the time I got back in, she had already taken out Jace and Clary and Alec and Isabelle were fighting her. Soon they were on the ground. I snuck up behind her while she was distracted by Clary and jumped on her. I hooked my hands around her neck and clung on. That was when I remembered what happened to Alec, or what would happen to him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and black clouded the edges of my vision before I fainted.

Sorry for the short chappy! The next one will be longer.

Ches out


	8. Chapter 8

Hey here's another chapter for you all! This one is dI saine in Alec's point of view.

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 8

Alexander Lightwood's POV

"Izzy, the demon, it's downstairs." I said urgently to Isabelle. We raced out of the apartment and won the stairs to Madame Dorothea's shop, only to find that the demon was her. I struck out at her when she scored the length of my arm with a blade and threw me aside. The next thing you know, Ash had pounced onto her. Suddenly, a long tendril-like thing struck Ash in the neck and she fell to the ground, dead-weight. "Ash!" I called out. She did not respond. "I'll take care of her." Izzy said. I nodded and gave one last look at her before Madame Dorothea left the room.

A while later, Simon came barrelling in with the demon and Jace killed it. I stood beside him, seeing the pain he was in when Clary hugged Simon. "Jace!"came the startled voice from behind us. I turned to see Izzy kneeling on the floor with Ash. "The runes aren't working." She said worriedly. I immediately crashed onto the floor beside her. I rested my hand against Ash's cheek. No, I thought, she can't be dead. "We have to get her back to the Institute." Jace said. "Is my sister going to be alright?" Clary asked worriedly. I shrugged.

Once we were at the Institute, Izzy had Simon cut the bandages while I laid Ash onto the bed. Her body was heating up, most probably a fever. "That's enough, you go find Hodge." I told Clary. She nodded casting one last glance at her sister before racing to the library. I pulled the velvet vest off Ash and grabbed the bandages from Simon and Izzy and begin to wrap her wounds. Memories flowed back in my mind as I looked down at Ash.

-Flashback-

"We did it!" Ash cheered and she tripped over her own two feet. Stumbling backwards I caught her and chuckled. She rested her hands on my shoulders and looked up at me. Suddenly, my stomach started churning and my heart started doing a drum solo in my chest. I found myself leaning downwards towards her and the next thing you know, we were kissing. My hands circled her waist and I stroked her long hair. Her hands found purchase in m short hair and then I realised what was happening. Ash broke off the kiss and we broke apart. My face was flushed and my heart was beating at an accelerated speed. I ran a hand through my hair and looked away, embarrassed.

Later on, I sat in the library and stared into space, touching my lips absentmindedly. Why had I kissed her?

Then Izzy came into the room. "I saw you two." She chuckled, leaning against the bookcase. "What are you talking about?" I asked, playing innocent. "You know what I mean. You kissed Ashleigh. I always knew you liked her." Izzy said, smiling. I was left speechless. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about you and your girlfriend. Clary knows where the Cup is. Get Ashleigh." Izzy continued. I nodded. If Clary found the Cup, Valentine was as good as gone.

-Flashback-

I stood by Ash's bed, monitoring her temperature. The demon blood was taking effect on her. Then the building shook and a loud rumbling sound echoed throughout the corridors. "Someone just went through the portal." Izzy said out loud. "Hmm, I'll go check." Jace replied leaving the room.

A while later, Izzy had Simon mix up a remedy which was unlikely to work. As they were busy, someone in a long cloak entered the room. It was Magnus Bane.

He assigned Izzy and Simon to collect some things for treating Ashleigh. Finally, Ash started responding to the treatment. "She'll wake up soon enough." Magnus said, "Oh and you're being invaded." He said to Isabelle. I looked at Ash and suddenly she started stirring.

"When you said soon,I didn't think you meant this soon." I said gesturing at Ash. Magnus shrugged at that. Finally she opened her eyes and sat upright with a start. "Where's Clary?" Ash asked looking around startled. "In the library, take it easy." I said resting my hand on her shoulder. She froze under my touch and jumped off the bed before racing out of the room.

"What kind of a person runs off after being healed?" I muttered under my breath before chasing after her. I caught up to her in an empty hallway.

"Ash! Stop it!You're gonna get yourself hurt again." I said furiously, grabbing her by her elbow. She whimpered and I guiltily lossened my grip. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Let me go please, I can't let Valentine get to Clary. He wants the cup and he'll get it if I don't stop him. Look I can't explain a lot of things right now but please, just let me help my sister." Ash begged me, her green-brown eyes close to tears. I sighed. "You are part of the team now and we can't lose you. I can't lose you. But she's your sister so go do what you gotta do." I said, releasing my grip on her. Ash looked up at me with a smile in her face and she hugged me tight. I hugged back, rubbing my hand up and down her back, burying my face in her hair, taking the sweet smell of roses for the last time before she left for the library.

"Oh and Alec, thanks."

How'd you like this chappy?

Ches


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter! This story will be ending soon sad… but, I WILL be writing a sequel! Yay! It will take place in The City Of Glass. And there will be a lot more romance.

Anyway on with the chappy!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Chapter 9

Ash's POV

"Oh and Alec, thanks!" I called over my shoulder at Alec. He looked at me, eyes full of worry, sadness and something else, affection. I shook my head and raced off, I could think about Alec later. I had to help Clary. As I ran through the hallways, I could faintly hear the sound of the demons in the Institute. I pushed myself harder and ran faster, bursting into the library only to see Valentine fighting with Jace. "Clary!" I shouted. She looked up at me and he face was distraught. "Ash! What are you doing here?" she said. Valentine looked over at me and smiled.

"My other daughter! How lovely to see you. My family finally back together." He smiled evilly. I freaked out and pulled out a tonfa that I had borrowed from Alec and held it up. When I had borrowed the weapon, I could not remember. "Don't touch me," I said, holding the weapon tightly. "Just as vicious as me." Valentine grinned. "Get the cup for me." I looked at Clary dropping the smallest hint of a nod in her direction before I stepped forward. "Don't do it Ash!" Jace shouted. I placed my hand against the card and with one swift movement, I swiped it aside for Clary to catch. "No!" Valentine shouted. He wrapped his arm around my neck and held me by the portal. Then I smelt smoke, I looked down at my hand, to see the rune I had drawn glowing red. I pressed the rune against his neck and he gasped out as he it burned him. He shoved me to the ground and black spots clouded my vision as pain shot through my head. He then proceeded to fighting Jace. That was when Clary snuck off to get the replica of the Cup.

"Stop! Or I'll drop it!" She said, holding the Cup through the Portal. When Valentine was handed the Cup by Clary, I kicked his foot really hard and tripped him before Clary shoved him into the Portal. After that, I fainted.

"Ash! You okay?" came the worried voice. I opened my eyes to see Clary looking at me, only she did not have red hair. "Lily?" I called out. I looked around and realised that I was in the make-up room. "Phew, you're okay, you really scared the hell out of me when you fainted." Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief. I had fainted. I looked down at my wrists to see the silvery marks of the runes. I felt my stele still in my pocket and sighed inwardly. Safe. "Hey, drink this. We heard you skipped lunch." I turned and saw Alec holding a cup of steaming coffee, no it was Kevin. I nodded gratefully and took the cup. I was back in my world, but my experience in the Shadowhunter World changed me for good. Kevin smiled. "It's a good thing we found you," he smiled. I grinned, so much like Alec. I looked down at my wrists again and smiled briefly, I would miss my time in the Shadow World, and especially Alec but all good things have to come to an end, as the saying goes.

-Four months later-

Back in my room in my apartment, I was doing my hair when a glint of light caught my eye. I opened my drawer and under my scrap paper stuck out a blue-silver object. "My stele." I breathed, I had forgotten all about it. "I wonder…" I trailed off, placing the tip of the stele against my skin. It glowed as I drew the first rune that came to my mind, the rune for Love. The rune glowed and the light engulfed the room.

Fin! I will start the sequel ASAP! Thanks for all you guys' reviews! Look out for Glass and Smoke!

Ches out


End file.
